A Demons Song
by TheLittleEarl
Summary: After Ciel takes over the lead role of the latest show at the opera house, he runs into some predicaments. Like an angry red-head, a childhood sweet-heart, and a sexy guardian. Based off of phantom of the opera, THERE WILL BE SMUT, IT IS SEBACIEL, IT IS BOYXBOY. Don't like, don't read, but please, give it a chance if this is your kind of thing. Also my very first piece so im sorry.
1. Chapter 1

A Demons Song

Since this is only the first chapter, it's fairly short. I will make longer chapters! This is just an introduction, and I hope you'll stay along for the whole ride. And if anyone knows who drew the cover art, please tell me so I can talk to them. I made a bad.

* * *

><p>The shrill sound of a soprano's song echoed through the opera house, the people back stage crinkling their faces in discontentment. The (not so) pleasant sound came from the leading soprano of the opera popular, Grell Sutcliffe, a "Lady" who's hair was as fiery as his temper, and a voice that was as pleasant as his personality. At the moment, he was rehearsing for the opening night of their new show.<p>

"Ugh! Will you get those fools away from my spotlight?!" He shrieked at no one in particular. "You mean the spotlight that you don't deserve." A slender blonde boy said a little too loudly. Grell stiffened and turned around. "What was that you said, piccola cagna?" He spat. "Nothing, nothing, skank." The blonde boy said, the last part quieter, but certainly not quiet enough. Grell seethed and started towards the boy "Listen here, you useless slab of meat, I-" "Ladies, ladies. That's enough." The red-head was cut off by a petite boy with ashy black hair and an eye as blue as sapphires, a peculiar eye patch hiding the other. "You stay out of this, toad!" Grell growled.

The boy rolled his eyes and pulled on the blonds arm. "Come on, Alois. I don't feel like dealing with this insufferable prick any longer."

Alois laughed at the shade of red Grells face turned. "Oh now you've done it Ciel! I feel like its better if we run now!" Ciel laughed along with Alois and did as he was told, with good reason too. Grell wasn't afraid to get physical with people who insulted him, and had even gone as far as threatening them with scissors. The duo of dancers ran back stage, being careful to not step on pieces of set or stretching dancers. "Watch your backs, tiny Dancers! I will make you pay for insulting me!"Grell called from a ways behind, stopping for fear of messing up his makeup. The two boys panted, smiles spread out across their faces. "As fun as that was, let's not make messing with the Princessa habit. I quite like my goods where they are." Ciel said. "Well, its better thank listening to him sing. There are so many people who can sing better than him here… Like you for example!" Alois exasperated. Ciel blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear habitually. "Alois, please—" "No, its true and you know it! You're so much better than him! If you'd just talk to Tanaka I know he'd let you sing." Alois pleaded. Ciel shook his head before opening his mouth to speak, but was erupted by a yell for everyone to the stage. He looked at Alois. "Come on, we should go." He said quietly, heading to the stage. "We're not done discussing this, Ciel!" Alois said, loudly. Ciel laughed as he made his way to the stage. "I know, Alois. You never let me off that easily!"

Standing in front of the stage was Tanaka, the owner of the Opera house, and it seemed he was making a very important announcement. "As you all might have heard through the rumors," He stopped to glare at Grell and his little posse, Grell rolling his eyes and crossing his arms," I am retiring. And, starting today, These will be the new owners. I am proud to introduce to you Monsieur Soma and Monsieur Agni, and our new patron, The Viscount de Faustus." Ciel gasped and patted Alois. "Alois! It's Claude…" He said quietly. "Claude? Oh Ciel, he's so handsome." Alois purred. "We used to be sweethearts… He would call me little lottie… but then my parents died and I had to leave… I didn't think I'd ever see him again." Ciel blushed. "Oh poo. He's taken. Gosh Ciel, Just take all the cute guys, will you." Alois joked, nudging him in the side, making Ciel's blush spread

Claude stepped forward and gave a small smile. " My family and I are certainly honored to be supporting this Opera house, and all of you talented artists. And im very excited to be able to watch the performance tonight, starring the, er, beautiful Grell." He said, smiling to the soprano, who was busy grabbing his face and repeating to himself how much Claude loved him. And with that, Tanaka clapped his hands and sent everyone off to continue practice.

"And these, over here are or our dancers. All well trained and very good at what they do." Madam Red said to Soma and Agni. "I can tell! They're all very swell dancers! Especially that pretty little blonde one over there." Agni said, pointing to Alois. "My Nephew, Alois Trancy. Training since he was ten years old." She said, watching her Nephew. "Ah I see. And the one with the eyepatch. No relation, I take?" Soma said, curiously watching the boy. "Ciel Phantomhive. Promising talent in dance and singing. Orphaned at ten and sent to the dance institute in paris. He has been dancing since, and has shown up many of our best. Well, those who used to be best, I suppose." She laughed. "Phantomhive?" Soma questioned. "He wouldn't have any relation to the British toy maker and pianist Vincent Phantomhive, would he?" Madam Red smiled softly. "Ciel was his only child. He loved him very much." Soma and Agni nodded but didn't say anything else.

The shrill sound of Grells voice made it's way through the Opera house once more, causing the new owners to make their way to the stage once more. " I have had it! I can not work in these conditions any longer! You can keep on with your silly shenanigans and such, but you can do them without me, because I will not be singing here any longer!" He yelled to the his fellow cast mates. Soma and Agni looked at each other quickly before rushing over to Grell. "P-princessa, Diva. Please calm down!" Soma tried. "Yes, um, Primma Donna! W-why don't we forget about this and you can bless us with a song from tonight's show?" Agni suggested hopefully. Grell stuck his nose in the air,"Um, yes. I will." He said before clearing his throat and yelling to the pianist.

The sound of his voice was pleasant to anyone who didn't know music. He certainly wasn't the worst singer in the world, but he wasn't good enough to be the head singer of the Opera house. During the middle of the song, right after a particularly unpleasant note, a beam from the ceiling fell down right onto the place where Grell stood. Luckily he saw it before it could harm him and ran out of the way, screaming dramatically. He angrily made his way to the edge of the stage and turned around "Are you **_serious?!_** For as long as I've been singing here, these things have been happening, and has anyone tried stopping them? NO.", He yelled, shrilly and turned to the owners," And you two are no better than any of them! '_These things do happen' _Ugh" He said stomping his foot. " These things **should not happen.** And good luck finding a new person to sing lead tonight because I can promise you it will not be me! Ronald, Lets go!" He said, stomping away. "And bring my scissors too!"

Agni and Soma stared at each other, mouths opened and faces shocked. "What…. Are we going to do!?" Agni said, clearly freaking out. "We have a full house tonight! We'll have to give everyone a refund. _Refund a full house!_ Oh, the public will be outraged! I cant believe—" "Ciel can sing the part." Alois jumped in. Soma scoffed. "The Dancing boy?" Alois nodded. "He knows the part. He's been well trained. Just listen to him." Ciel blushed and elbowed Alois in the ribcage, causing him to let out an 'oof'. Agni sighed and waved his hand,"Very well. What other choice do we have?" Ciel scowled at Alois and mouthed profanities at him before shyly making his way to center stage, the blush lingering on his porcelain skin. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes, ignoring the shaking of his legs. What came next…. Was nothing less than spectacular. Ciel's voice was sweet but strong, and perfectly pitched. He hit all the notes perfectly, and left the people in the audience with a warm feeling in their stomach.

Everyone who was in hearing distance of Ciel stopped to listen to the voice that invaded the Opera house, the foreign but not displeasing music that was a well needed change from the pitchy mess that was Grell. When he finished his song he opened his eyes to look at the duo in front of him. His legs had stopped shaking, his blush long gone, and his confidence was through the roof. "Um… Monsieur's?" He said, quietly, trying to get a word out of the staring men. "That…. was beautiful." Soma said breathily. "I think we can both—_All_ agree that you very much deserve to sing in Grell's place." Agni said getting up and heading over to Ciel, Soma trailing behind. "Absolutely! I just… wow." Soma attempted to articulate. Ciel smiled at that, and gave them both a thank you. "It really means a lot to me, Monsieur's. I promise to do my best,"

Alois ran over to Ciel and gave him a big hug and ruffled his hair. "I told you you could do it! I knew you could." He said, proudly. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Ali. Thanks for believing in me." Ciel said, a smile gracing his face. "Now,"Alois said, draping an arm over his shoulder, "We need to get to rehearsing. You've got a show tonight."

* * *

><p>Hi guys! This is my first story, and I hope you all like it! As you can see, I really love Phantom of the opera…. Like, it's one of my favorite thing ever. Aaaaanyway, if you see anything that needs correcting <strong><em><span>Please tell me.<span>_** I want this to be the best I can make it, and so I'd really appreciate feedback. As to how often I'll update, I'll try and make it quite frequent (With the help of my lovely girlfriend. Thank the Gods I have her). Anyway, feedback, cookies, requests, whatever! I want all of them! Thank you , and Goodnight3 or Morning3 whatever 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

okay guy, chapter 2! I hope you guys like this and I want to say that I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or Phantom of the Opera! Shame that I don't though... Oh well 3 people are great anyway. AAAAANyway, enjoy!

-TLE

* * *

><p>The show that evening was nothing less than extravagant, and the events surely interesting. Ciel worked harder than anyone in the house that night, cramming what he needed to know into his head, and expelling it beautifully on stage. The cast and crew were in awe at his dedication and talent, complimenting him throughout rehearsals. Of course, there were the few who gave him hell for taking Grell's spotlight, but they consisted mostly of his old posse. When the night came around the butterflies in Ciel's stomach became violent, as he paced across left stage. His hands shook and his heart beat fast. All attempts at composing himself were in vain… until he was granted an unexpected visit. About fifteen minutes before ShowTime Ciel was paid a visit by no other than The Viscount de Faustus… or to Ciel, Claude. "Well if it isn't my Little Lottie" Claude said, walking out of the shadows, causing Ciel to jump. "Claude!" He scowled halfheartedly at the man, "You scared me, you ass!" Claude crossed his arms at the insult. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Ciel's scowl disappeared and he gave Claude a small smile. "I missed you so much, Claude. I didn't think I'd see you again. " Ciel said, a light blush dusting across his face. There weren't many people Ciel let into his heart, but Claude was one of them. They had known each other for a long while, since before Ciel knew how to speak. When they we're younger they we're inseparable, practically attached at the hip. Unfortunately after Ciel's parents died he was sent to live in Paris with his cousins and to study dance, causing him to be separated from Claude for the first time in his life.<p>

Ciel looked at Claude and his heart fluttered. _He looks so different… but a good different._ And Ciel was right, it certainly was a good different. Claude had grown up to be an exceptionally handsome man, his ink black hair styled nice, his beautiful amber eyes framed by a pair of stylish glasses. His lips, his cheek bones, simply perfection. And then there was his body. A body that could only be sculpted by the gods themselves. Perfectly toned and strong, like he worked outside often, but not so muscular that they would crush someone who was surrounded by them. Claude, in all, was perfect… to Ciel, at least. Claude came closer to Ciel and put his hand on his cheek, rubbing his finger across it. "And I've missed you. I was surprised to find you here, I never expected you to be working in an Opera house. But I suppose it's suiting considering how much you loved to sing and dance when we were small" He said with a laugh. Ciel smiled at that, rubbing his face into Claude's palm. "Hmm, yes. I always _was_ the more artistic one of us, wasn't I ?" Claude scoffed at that comment, "Hey, I think you're forgetting. I dance too!" Ciel rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, Tap dance. How graceful." He retorted sarcastically, causing Claude to smirk. "Ah, now there's my dear Ciel. The boy with the sarcastic tongue.", Claude paused, "The boy I fell in love with." Ciel's eyes went wide, and he gave a little gasp. "C-Claude?" He didn't know what to say. "We were so young… but I could never get you out of my head. Im not going to rush anything, I promise you that. But one day I do intend on marrying you… if you'll let me, that is." Claude said, quietly, moving his face closer to Ciel's,  
>his eyes glancing at his rosy lips. "I would… I would be honored." Ciel whispered, closing the space in between their lips. The kiss was hot and desperate. Claude pulled Ciel's body close to his, wrapping his arms around his small body and tangling his fingers in his hair. Ciel's mind was blank, letting lust take over his actions as he ran his tongue over Claude's bottom lip and giving it a small nip. Claude smiled at that and teasingly gave Ciel what he wanted. Claude slid his tongue against Ciel's, rubbing them together and exploring each other's mouths, memorizing every which-way of each other. The kiss was broken when a sound was heard above, the sound of cutting. Ciel and Claude broke apart to look up, surprised to see a sand bag falling their way. They separated quickly and jumped back as the sand bag landed right where they had been moments before. "Claude!", Ciel gasped," Are you alright?" He asked, panicked. Claude adjusted his glasses and nodded his head. "Yes I'm fine. Goodness, are the people here usually that irresponsible?", He grumbled, eyebrows furrowed, "Excuse me up there, be more careful, will you!" He called up to the catwalk. A lanky technician with a thick cockney accent called back," I'm sorry sir, but there's no one up here but me, and I didn't do it! If it wasn't me, it must've been a ghost! Or, a certain ghost in particular, that is." The techie said, cackling, his cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. Claude shook his head and mumbled under his breath,"Tch, Ghost." Ciel bit his lip. "He's right. This place is haunted. At least, it's rumored to be. They call him the Opera Ghost. Unoriginal, if you ask me, but that's who he is. He causes problems for anyone who does something he doesn't like. Strange, he's never bothered me before…" He said, thoughtfully. "Ghosts don't exist, Ciel," Claude stated," Anyway, I'll see you after the show, alright?" He said, smiling. Ciel nodded and gave him a kiss goodbye, heading back to his place, all butterflies gone now.<p>

The house was indeed full, more people we're there that night than there had been in a long time. When Ciel made his way on stage the audience was in a hush, curious as to who the new lead was. The music started up the opening song and Ciel began to sing. Not only did he sound beautiful, but he looked beautiful too. Dressed in a white and rose colored ball gown, curly hair extensions hanging from the sides of his head, and a cute hat to top it off, He looked, well, like a she. And he was gorgeous. The dress hugged his body and defined his natural curves, giving him a very sensual look, the makeup around his eye making his eye look bluer than it already had been, with hair covering up the other. You could practically see the people in the crowed drooling over the boy. The crowd was speechless by the end of the show. No one dared to make a noise as Ciel finished off the last song—no one wanted to ruin the magic his voice had brought. But then, as suddenly as the silence had started, the crowd jumped up and gave him a standing ovation, throwing roses on stage and clapping and screaming. _This is undoubtedly the best feeling in the world,_ Ciel thought. He smiled and waved, tears welling up in his eyes as the curtains closed.

He headed backstage, wiping his eyes, a smile permanently etched onto his face and pride in his heart. _I hope I made you proud, mother, father._ "Ciel! Oh you did fantastic!" Alois squealed, jumping onto the smaller boy, who let out his breath at the weight of his friend. "T-thank you Alois, it means a lot." He said, taking in a deep breath. "Oh and the looks Claude was giving you! Oh come on, I'll tell you about it when we get to your room!" He said excitedly, pulling Ciel to his room. When they got there, there were already multiple bouquets of flowers sitting outside his door, but it was one flower in particular that caught his eye. It was a single black rose with a red ribbon tied in a bow around the stem. Ciel picked it up and gave it a smell, surprised at how sweet it turned out to be. _Intoxicating_, he thought, taking another deep breath of the flower. "Come on, let's go." Alois said, picking up some bouquets and bringing them inside.

They sat down on the couch, Alois helping get the hair extensions out of Ciels hair. "Now, as I was saying earlier, Claude was totally giving you the bedroom eyes, swear to god, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you." Ciel slapped Alois's arm,"Oh you stop that. You weren't even that close to him, you wouldn't know." Ciel said, lips pursed. Alois stopped what he was doing and put his hand on his hip. "Um, honey, I've been given that look more times than I can count. I think I'd know what it looks like. Honestly I'm a bit jealous it wasn't aimed at me." Alois teased, licking Ciels ear. Ciel wiped his ear in disgust,"First off, ew. That's gross. Whats up with you and your tongue?" Ciel asked, getting a shrug from Alois."Second, you stop that. Find your own piece of hot ass." He grumbled, sticking his tongue out. Alois growled at Ciel and continued fixing his hair, grumbling under his breath. There was a comfortable silence for a while before Ciel broke it with a strange question. "Alois, do you believe in angels?" Alois gave him a funny look, moving to face his front instead of the back of his head. "I guess not. I mean, not the ones with the shiny halos and the holy light, but I believe in angelic people. Why?" He asked. Ciel bit his lip hesitantly. "Well, you see. I think I have one. A guardian angel, I mean." Alois cocked his head. "A guardian angel?" Ciel nodded his head and went on to explain. "Yes, a guardian angel. Ever since I came to the opera house, someone's been, well, talking to me. I thought it was my father, at first, but it wasn't his voice, so I figure my father must have sent him for me, right? I mean, he always wanted the best for me, and this angel has been giving me the best. He's been protecting me from the people here, he's been helping me through hard times… and he's the one who taught me to sing. I didn't want to ay anything until now because I thought you'd think me crazy." He said, with a large breath of air. Alois took a moment, trying to process what Ciel had just said. "Well… you've got one thing right. I think you're crazy—" "Alois!" " What! Ciel, things like that don't happen. It had to have been your imagination. No one could possibly have been doing all those things." Alois said, matter of factly. Ciel's face turned red. "I know what I've heard! And I heard someone talking to me! And you can't say I haven't, because this has been happening ever since I got here, and it's only when I'm here!" He said, puffing his cheeks out angrily. Alois sighed. "Ciel—" "No. Don't. I thought I could confide in you. I guess I was wrong." He said, venomously. A pained look flitted across Alois's face as he started to say something. "I think you should go, Alois. I'm tired." Ciel interrupted. Alois waited another moment before getting up and heading for the door. "Goodnight, Ciel… You did great tonight." He said, walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Ciel sighed and started to undress himself, sliding the dress off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He untied the back of the corset skillfully and pulled it off, tossing it on the couch before going to stand in front of his mirror. He stared at his naked reflection, feeling the indentations from the corset, and silently criticizing the things he didn't like. _Like this eye,_ he thought, pulling on the tie of his eye patch, letting it slide off to reveal an unnatural Violet eye. "This eye that has caused me so much hate…" He said quietly. He stared at himself for a short while longer before tying his eye patch back up and putting on a silk robe. "_Ciel~" _ a bodiless voice called, causing the boy to let out a squeak and jump around. "Oh, it's only you…" He said, a smile on his face. "I tried telling Alois about you. He didn't believe me. Called me crazy… I'm not crazy am I?" He asked quietly. The voice laughed. "_No, my dear Ciel. You're not crazy. Im perfectly real." _ Ciel pursed his lips at that. "Then why am I not allowed to see you?" He asked. The voice was silent for a moment before replying. "_You want to see me? Well, I guess it is about time… I'll show you who I am, dear boy. Just follow my voice. Follow my voice, my darling." _ The voice sang, seductively. Ciel did as he was told and followed the voice. Followed it to his mirror, and stood there before his mirror moved to reveal a tunnel. "Angel? Are you in there?" Ciel called. The angel called out from the darkness. _"I'm here, Ciel, I'm right here. Just come to me."_

So Ciel did.

* * *

><p>Alllllright guys! Day two, chapter two! I like how this one came out, it was a lot of fun. I know Its slightly ClaudexCiel now, but its GOING TO BE SEBAXCIEL IN THE END. Although it's based off of Phantom, its not going to be the same…. Hence 'Based'. Anyway, thank you for reading, follow, favorite, review, request, and pleaseeee recommend! I really want people to read this J Thank you and Good nightGood morning/Good day!


	3. Chapter 3

A Demons Song, Chapter 3

Okay! Chapter 3 guys! Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this3 it means a bunch. I hope you all enjoy this and feel free to request anything, I'll se what I can do!

TLE~

* * *

><p>As Ciel made his way through the secret corridor he came in sight of a slender silhouette at the end of the short hall. "Angel? Is that you?" He called quietly, hand against the wall as he walked forward. The silhouette made a noise like a chuckle and walked towards the boy, not saying a word. The mirrordoor slammed shut suddenly, causing Ciel to jump and begin to panic. "Why did the door shut? Did you do that?!" He said, the panic seeping into his voice. "Shh, it's okay. Im not going to hurt you. It's me, your…,"The figure snorted, "Angel." Ciel cautiously stepped closer to the man, trying to get a better look at him. Bodily wise, Ciel could already tell that he was well built. He was slender with nice taught muscles, and long strong legs. His hands were covered with white gloves, but he could see how slender his fingers were, and he noted how delicate they looked as well. "Are you checking me out?" The man teased. Ciel blushed, and was thankful that they were in a poorly lit corridor. "No! I'm just… taking you in. You look different than I imagined. Well, your body at least. It's too dark to see your face." Ciel said. "Is that so? Perhaps it's necessary to add some light to this situation," He said playfully, before clapping his hands and somehow making the candles light up. Ciel stood there awe-struck, staring at the candles as if he didn't believe they were real. "How did you do that?! That was—" Ciel cut himself off, as he found himself face to face with the most beautiful being he had ever seen. If he didn't think he was attractive before, he did now. The man had a head full of thick, raven locks,, and skin barely a shake darker than Ciel's. But his face, His beautiful face. His lips were beautifully shaped into a smirk, perfectly plump and pink. His cheekbones sharp enough to cut, and…. His eyes. Ciel frowned. His eyes were completely covered by an eye mask with crescent moon eye holes so Ciel couldn't make out what color they were, much to his dissatisfaction. "You…" He barely got out. The man raised an eyebrow. "Me?" He questioned. "You're so pretty, Angel…" He got out airily. The angel pursed his lips and turned around. "Thank you, I suppose. Anyway, let's get going. You don't want to stand in a creepy corridor, now do you, Little Lord?" He teased, walking around the corner. Ciel rushed to catch up to him, tying his robe tighter around his body. "Angel, do you live down here?" He asked when he caught up to the man. "I do. It's much nicer than you think.." He said before pausing. "And don't call me 'Angel'. That's not my name."

Ciel looked up at him, finally noticing the drastic height difference. "Oh? Then what is it?" He questioned. The man remained silent before answering him. "It's Sebastian."

"Ciel? Ciel, are you there?" Claude asked, knocking on the door. _How strange… Alois said he was in his room…_ Claude went ahead and opened the door anyway, shouting a short warning before stepping in. There was no one there. "Did he leave?" He asked himself, before eyeing Ciel's clothes on the floor. _What the hell? Ciel never would leave his clothes on the floor_. He thought as he rushed over to the pile of clothes and putting a hand over top of them. "He was just here… where could he possibly be without clothes on?" He muttered. _Aside from my bed, that is…_ Claude smirked. "Oh Ciel? Where are you?" He called, making his way to the bathroom, hoping he was just taking a bath. He poked his head inside, but to no avail—there was no one there. Claude began to panic. Where was his Ciel, and why were his clothes in his room instead of on his body? "I have to find Alois." He said, running out of the room.

"Wow, This is beautiful, Sebastian." Ciel said, making a full around turn as he checked out Sebastian's secret quarters. It was deep in the catacombs of the Opera house, just as the rumors said. It was almost like a small lake with an island in the middle. There were hundreds of candles hanging from the ceiling and coming out of the walls, causing the room to have a haunting glow to it. On the island sat a few dressers, some art supplies, an easel, some other things that Sebastian's hobbies included of, and a huge round canopy bed with black and red velvet covers and black lace netting covering it up. Surrounding the island was, obviously, lots of water, with a small boat tied up on shore. Sebastian smiled and sat down on his bed. "Thank you. I take great pride in how my home looks." He said, before patting the spot next to him in a silent 'Sit down'. Ciel did as he was told, still admiring his surroundings. He sat down and hummed in appreciation, rubbing his hand on the covers. "It's so soft… and your bed it really nice too" He said, falling back in a spread eagle. He moaned, "It's so nice~. Why can't my bed be this nice?" He said, pouting. Sebastian just smiled at him. "Yes, if only."

Ciel propped his head up with his hand. "So… Tell me. Who are you? You're much younger than I expected." _And much more attractive. _"I told you. I'm Sebastian." He said, simply. Ciel rolled his eye and gave him a look, causing him to laugh. "Okay, fine. I am Sebastian Michaelis. I live here, I have for a long time. I'm twenty-five years old, and I am the "Opera Ghost"." He finished. Ciel waved his hand in a 'go on' motion. "What else is there to say?" Sebastian asked. Ciel sat up. "What else? Ok, let's start with this. Why have you been talking to me, and only me." Sebastian shrugged at that. "You seemed lonely. I know how that feels. I didn't want you to feel that way anymore." He replied, causing Ciel to blush and look away. _Damn, Ciel. You've blushed more today than you have in your whole life, _he scolded himself internally. "Okay… Why do you cover your eyes up? Are you hiding from someone?" Ciel went on. Sebastian frowned at that. " I cover it up for fear of what my eyes will do to me." Ciel furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?", He asked, pausing. "Will you show me?" Sebastian glared at his hands. "No. I don't want…." He stopped. "Don't want what?" Ciel asked, scooting closer, curiously. "… I don't want to scare you away." He finished. Ciel frowned, "Why would I be scared? Especially of you? You who have guided me and taught me, and was my friend when I needed it. You who taught me to sing and to open up to people. I don't think I could ever feel anything less than admiration towards you." Ciel said, smiling to his angel. Sebastian was quiet for a few moments before looking towards Ciel, a desperate look in his eye. "Alright.. just please… Don't run…" He pleaded before moving his hand from his side to his face and slowly pulling the mask off. Ciel waited, holding his breath unknowingly. Sebastian put the mask on the bed, and slowly opened his eyes. Sebastian's eyes… were mystifying. They were a deep red color, the color of blood and all that is impure. They sparkled in the light, making them seem to glow. Ciel let out the breath he was holding in, only to take in another large one. "Sebastian…" Ciel said slowly. Sebastian scrunched up his face before quickly picking up his mask "I'm sorry, Ciel, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I—" Ciel stopped him and pushed his hand away from his face. "No… You didn't make me uncomfortable. Please keep the mask off. I think your eyes are beautiful." He said, smiling gently at the gorgeous man in front of him. Sebastian smiled back, a flicker of adoration crossing his face. "Okay… I won't." Sebastian said. "Ciel… do you have a reason for keeping that eye patch on all the time?" He asked. "For as long as I've watched over you, I've never seen you without that on, only when you sleep." Ciel turned away sheepishly. "I guess I should return the favor and show you, shouldn't I?" He said. Sebastian nodded. Ciel sighed and went to untie the bow with shaking hands. "You'll be the only living person who's seen it …" He said quietly.

Ciel let the eye patch fall onto the bed and let Sebastian see what he had been hiding. Sebastian stared at the violet orb, wide eyed. "It's so bright… why is it like that?" He asked. "I don't know. That's how it's always been." He replied, looking down, trying to hide his face. "Don't hide it. It's beautiful. Like you." Sebastian said, his lips turning into a sweet smile. Ciel covered his face, embarrassed. "Oh hush! Saying things like that…" He grumbled to himself. Sebastian let out an angelic laugh. "You're cute when you're embarrassed, Little Lord." Sebastian said. "Im not cute! Im fierce!" Ciel said, baring his teeth. "Oh yes, so fierce. Im trembling in fear." He teased. Ciel stuck his tongue out and put his head under one of the fluffy pillows. He heard Sebastian give a small purr, but ignored it until Sebastian stated why. "Why, Ciel. It's not very proper for a person to be running around in such indecent clothes. Why, I can see that pretty pink ass of yours from where im sitting." Ciel's face burned as he pulled his robe down. "Well don't look!" he cried, words muffled from under the pillow. "Hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you. Can you repeat that?" Ciel pulled the pillow from over his head and sat up. "I said—" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. Ciel was shocked but didn't pull away. Sebastian kissed differently than Claude. This kiss was sweet and slow, not harsh and hungry like Claude's. Sebastian pulled away and looked into Ciels eyes. "I don't like that other man, Ciel." Sebastian stated. Ciel was confused for a moment before his eyes widened. _Oh my god, Claude. Good job, that's two guys in one day. "_Were… Were you the one who dropped the sand bag on us?" Ciel asked slowly. Sebastian averted his eyes and looked away. "Sebastian." Ciel said firmly. "He doesn't deserve you! You deserve better!" Sebastian said, pained. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Oh? Like who?" He asked, eyebrow raised. "Like me!" Sebastian replied quickly, eyes widening when he realized what he said. "S-Sebastian." Ciel began. "No! Don't. Just ignore that, it was stupid." He said, getting up from the bed and walking away, running his fingers through his hair. "No Sebastian, why do you say that?" Ciel followed him. Sebastian groaned to himself. "Oh, isn't it obvious? After everything I did for you, do you really think I continued doing it because I thought you were simply lonely? You made friends, people other than me. I stayed because I fell. Hard. For you." He said, the last part slower. Ciel stared at Sebastian, not knowing what to say. "Sebastian… I've known you for so long, even If I didn't know I did. And I love you, I do. But I love Claude. And Im not sure if they're the same kinds of love. I love you because you've been by my side whenever I needed you…Figuratively speaking. And I love Claude because of our past. I don't know how I feel romantically though…" Ciel said. Sebastian came close to him, taking the boys small hands into his much larger ones. "Ciel… I hate that guy. But if he's who you want… I'll try and deal. But just know how much I love you. I would give up everything for you, push mountains, swim across sea's, take a bullet… Just to show you that I love you. That my heart beats only for you." He said, placing a sweet kiss on his forehead. Ciel looked up at him, his heart beating loudly. _I wonder if he can hear it…_

"Stay with me tonight, Ciel. We don't have to do anything. Just let me hold you, even if it's only for tonight and you decide to leave me in the morning and go to that spider. Let me have a night with you." Sebastian pleaded. Ciel smiled and pressed his body to Sebastian's, leading his head onto the taller man's chest. "You just had to ask, you know". Sebastian smiled at his reply and intertwined their hands, leading Ciel to his bed. He stripped off his clothes, minus his underwear and pulled back the covers, letting Ceil get in before him and slid in after. He pulled a thin rope and the lace fell over the bed, leaving them in a cocoon of darkness. Sebastian pulled Ciel close and wrapped his arms protectively around the small boy. "Sebastian. How do you know if you're in love?" Ciel asked quietly. Sebastian thought for a moment before answering him," Well… first you question yourself. "Am I in love? How could I possibly be in love? No, it's just jealousy… but why am I jealous if I don't have feelings for them?" Then you accept it. That can be pretty hard sometimes. Then you start seeing them everywhere; in the moonlight, in the sky. Everything makes you think of them. Then you wish. You wish more than anything to be with that person. You bargain. It's a lot like grief, actually. But… in this case, if you end up with the person you feel for you don't hurt in the end. That's what I think, at least." He concluded.

Ciel thought about that for a moment. "Okay… I think I understand a little bit better." He said proudly. "Oh, and Sebastian? I'm not going to leave you forever in the morning. I like being with you too much." The small boy said, snuggling a bit closer to Sebastian before hesitantly giving him a small kiss. Sebastian smiled and kissed him back, his heart soaring.

Okay, I know it's a little fast paced? But im trying! I just really wanted to get to sebaciel so my heart went ahead of my fingers! Anyway, favourite, follow, review, and recommend! Love goes out to anyone who does any of those things 3

◊Goodnight, Good morning, and Good day!◊


	4. Chapter 4

A Demons Song, Chap4

"You said he was in his room!" Claude yelled, frustratedly. As soon as he realized that Ciel wasn't where he was supposed to be, he ran to Alois' room to confront him about it. He slammed on the door until Alois, who had been enjoying his sleep, opened up. Claude stormed in, eyebrows furrowed and teeth clenched. Which leads us to where he is now. "Wh…what are you talking about?" Alois rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm talking about _Ciel_," Claude hissed, causing Alois' eyes to shoot widen," Oh now you listen. He's not in his room. He's gone, but his clothes aren't!" He said through his teeth. "Look, he probably went for a walk somewhere—" "Naked?!" "No not naked! Ciel doesn't own a single outfit, you know. He's probably fine. No one here would want to hurt Ciel… anymore." He tried. "Anymore?" Claude glared and started sizing Alois up.  
>"Yes. <em>Anymore.<em> If Grell was still here it would be another story. He hates everyone. Especially Ciel and I. But other than him, no one would try to hurt him." Alois explained. That didn't make Claude feel any better though, which Alois could tell due to the darkening in his amber eyes. "Claude, two things. One, back off. You're way to close and I don't like it. Well, not right now. Two, Ciel's a big boy. He's been fine without you for a big part of his life, and just because you're here doesn't mean he's automatically useless by himself. Ciel is a lot more capable than you know." Alois finished his explanation and went over to a bucket of ice, pulling out a bottle of wine. "You're not old enough to drink." Claude stated. Alois rolled his eyes. "In front of you, no. But this is for you, anyway. You need to chill." Claude wrinkled his nose. "I don't like Merlot." Alois gave him a _are you serious_ stare, before picking up another bottle. "Cabernet Sauvignon. Better?" Claude hesitated before nodding, and taking a seat on the love seat. Alois began pouring Claude a glass of wine and shook his head. _ This is going to be a long night. _

_His body felt hot as he laid there. The silk sheets feeling nice along his naked figure. "Ciel… you look so beautiful." A voice murmured into his ear. It was Sebastian. Lips fluttered across his neck, and he let out a sigh. Hands trailed up the sides of his body, teasing the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. They never once touched him where he craved though, causing Ciel to let out a whine that was quickly replaced by a gasp as Sebastian's lips pressed against his own. It was forceful and sexy, Sebastian nipping his lips in all the right ways, his tongue teasing him so sweetly. Ciel wanted more. He wanted his body. He wanted all of him. Ciel groaned and rubbed his tongue against Sebastian's. Suddenly he wasn't laying down, but instead sitting on Sebastian's lap. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer so they were chest to chest. Ciel began to grind his hips onto Sebastian's, a moan escaping his lips. He could feel his counterpart smirk into the kiss, his hand sliding down to his bare ass and giving it a firm squeeze. "Sebastian." Ciel attempted, breathlessly, earning a 'hm' in response. "I want you. Please." A pleasant rumble erupted from Sebastian's throat. "Yes, My Lord." _

Ciel woke up after that, very disappointed, and sporting a painful hard-on. Worse off was that Sebastian had his arms wrapped around his body, so there was no way to escape so he could fix his problem. _This is so unpleasant,_ Ciel thought bitterly. He tried to change positions so he could ease some of the discomfort, but only managed to make it worse by brushing his sensitive lower regions against the bed. He let out a quiet noise, trying not to wake the already stirring man beside him. "Well, fuck." He whispered. "Fuck what?" A deep voice mumbled beside his ear, causing him to let out a squeak of surprise. "N-nothing! Hah, I-I was just—I didn't say anything? You must be hearing things." Ciel stuttered and stumbled his words, trying his hardest to conceal himself from the man breathing hot in his ear, who looked so sexy with bed head. _Can he **not** look sexy right now?! _ Ciel could feel himself harden even more, a deep blush burning into his face. "Am I? Or was it the boy with the," Sebastian smirked," Problem?" He slid his arm down the boys body and gently slid his fingers up his hard member, causing it to bob against his stomach. "Sebastian, I can explain—" "Ciel," Sebastian whispered, gently biting the small boys earlobe. "You don't have to explain anything. But I think that's going to need some fixing. So… Either you can do it…"He wrapped his hand around Ciel's weeping cock, "Or I can." Ciel's answer was clear by the way he thrust his his hips into Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian let out a purr and began rubbing the tip of Ciel's cock with his thumb, spreading the pre-cum that had been building up. He slowly rubbed up and down, teasing the small boy who was biting his lip to keep from making any embarrassing noises. "Ciel… if you keep that up you're going to make yourself bleed. And anyway, I'd much rather hear those delicious sounds anyway." He said, pulling out a small tube from the drawer next to the bed. He squeezed out a bit of the gel into his fingers and rubbed them together, spreading the substance. "What's that?" Ciel asked breathlessly. Sebastian smiled and stuck his fingers together and pulling them apart, causing strands of the sticky substance to form. "It'll make it feel better." Was his simple reply. He returned his hand to the ignored member and began pumping and twisting his hand. Ciel let out a moan, the gel making things slicker and hotter, the heat only stopping when Sebastian's touched graced the area. Ciel couldn't help but let out a whine, wanting more but not wanting to go too far. So, he settled on pulling Sebastian into a messy kiss. It was rough and sloppy, but Ciel didn't care. He could feel heat building up in his stomach, and Sebastian's hand felt so good on his burning member. Sebastian began going a bit faster, as Ciel letting out a sultry moan as Sebastian's hand found its way to his sensitive, pert nipples. He flicked and rubbed them, the sensation only going to the building heat in his abdomen. "Sebastian," Ciel gasped ," I'm going to come." Sebastian kissed behind his ear and down his neck, nipping and biting on his collar bone hard enough to leave a mark. "Then do it." He murmured. He pumped his hand faster and Ciel gasped, coming with a cry onto his stomach. He breathed deeply, his face flushed with satisfaction and embarrassment. Sebastian licked his fingers, staring Ciel in the eye. "Mmm~… You taste better than expected, Little lord." Ciel covered his face with his hands. "How can you do that!" He cried. "Easily. Very easily considering how good you taste. Try it." Before Ciel could protest he was pulled into a kiss. Sebastian's tongue invaded his mouth and he tasted something bitter and salty. It wasn't exactly pleasant, but it wasn't terrible either. Sebastian pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Ciel pouted. "What?" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't say you could do that, you know." Sebastian smiled. "I promise to ask permission next time I make you taste yourself." Ciel blushed, causing Sebastian to let out a laugh. "Let's get you cleaned up. It's about time you went back, isn't it?"

Sebastian brought Ciel back to his room, leaving him with a kiss and a promise of return. "Remember though," He said, lovingly. "Even if you can't see me, I'll always be watching over you. I'm your angel, and you are mine." That made Ciel's heart soar, but then ache when they were parted. He spent the next hour sulking before he got up to take a bath. He stripped off his robe and was about to hang it up when he noticed an unwanted stain across the pocket. "Oh, I am so going to give him hell for soiling my favorite robe." He grumbled, tossing into his dirty clothes hamper. He filled up the tub and added his favorite oil scents, Mint and Vanilla. He slid in and sighed as the heat engulfed his body, relaxing his sore muscles. He could still feel where Sebastian had touched him, the areas burning hotter than the water. He moaned at the memory and felt his body heat up again before cursing at himself and urging the feeling away. _What are you going to do about Claude though?_ His body reminded him. He bit his lip guiltily. _Well, we never were officially together… we just kissed… and while I've known him for a while, he hasn't been with me like Sebastian has… even if I didn't know Sebastian was Sebastian…. Oh god. What hole have I dug myself into? _Ciel thought, before dunking himself under water.

Claude groaned as he sat up, his head throbbing. "Oh god. What happened?" He said quietly to himself. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up and remember the night before. _I went to Ciel's room after the performance… He wasn't there…. I went to Alois' room—angrily—We talked…. He gave me alcohol…. And I don't rememb….er… _He slowly looked down, and realized he was naked. "What the…" He looked over and jumped in the bed, noticing another form. He pat his hands beside himself frantically looking for his glasses. He found them and put them on, his face going white. "Oh no…" Laying next to him, stark naked, was no other than Alois Trancy. "What have I done." Claude whispered, the boy next to him stirring awake. Cerulean eyes flickered open with a sleepy smile. "Mornin'…" He said, stuffily. "Alois… What happened." Claude said slowly. Alois thought for a moment, nose scrunching up as he thought. "Well… we're both naked…. In the same bed… We both got pretty drunk last night…" He paused,"And taking in consideration the pain in my ass, I'm going to take a wild guess and say we had sex. And damn good sex, I hope." He said, nonchalantly. "No no no no no." Claude repeated, throwing away the covers and hopping out of his bed. He started frantically looking for his clothes, head throbbing painfully. "Woah, take it easy, champ. You're going to make yourself feel worse if you move like that." Aloid warned, slowly getting into sitting position. "Don't you see what I've done! Oh, Ciel…" Claude said pained. "You guys weren't officially together, you remember that right?" Alois deadpanned. Claude spun around. "That's not the point! _I slept with his best friend!"_ He seethed. Alois looked away, a hurt look on his face. "You don't have to tell him… I wont, if it means that much to you…"He said softly. Claude's face contorted into a look of confusion. "What? Why would you do that? You should be running to him and tell him the juicy drama, begging for forgiveness." Alois smiled softly. "I should. But I won't, not if he means that much to you. Claude, honestly, I remember pretty much all of last night. And I would do the same thing last night over if I got the chance to go back. I want you to be happy, Claude… And if that means you end up with Ciel, so be it." Claude couldn't help the warm feeling that went through his body when he heard that. _What even…_ He walked over to the bed and stood in front of the boy. "Thank you, Alois." He said, before kissing his cheek. He finished putting his clothes on and left, but couldn't help but notice how empty he felt, and neither could Alois.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alright guys! Here's chapter four! WHOOO :D Thank you so much to everyone who's favorite, followed, and reviewed 3 it just makes my day when I get those notifications. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, and if you will please(If you haven't already): Follow, favorite, review, and recommend! And if there's anything you want me to add or whatever, please feel free to ask!

Now, Goodnight, Good Morning, And Good Day 3


	5. Chapter 5

ADS Chapter 5 Hi guys! I'm back! This chapter is really short, and I apologize. Its kinda a filler chapter, but ill try to update again soon. Oh, and don't be scared to message me to request, critique, or just chat! 3

* * *

><p>. Ciel groaned to himself and flopped down on his couch. "Oh god. I'm such a terrible friend." He covered his face with a pillow and sighed deeply. "Says who? I think you're a great friend." Ciel sat up quickly before grabbing at his chest. "Sebastian! You scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that." He pouted his lips. Sebastian was sitting on the arm of the sofa, legs crossed gracefully. He was wearing fitting black slacks and a matching silk black top that showed his chest off a bit, a black cloak with red embroidery on the bottom to finish it up. He looked gorgeous. "Oh, I'm sorry, little lord. I didn't mean to give you a fright." He slid off the sofa and moved to sit next to the small boy. Ciel laid his head in Sebastians lap, letting the older man run his fingers through his hair. "It's okay. I'm just glad it was you and not someone else. I don't want to see anyone else, really. Well, unless it was Alois. I really want to see him" Ciel said quietly. "What you don't want to see your lover boy?" Sebastian teased, earning him a smack in the arm. "Oh you shut up. I'm having troubles as it is. I don't need you teasing me about it." Sebastian gave a snort of disapproval. "Oh?" Ciel glared at the man above him," What's that for?" Sebastian put his hands up defensively. "Nothing, nothing!"<p>

"No, say it."

"I don't have anything to say."

"I call bullshit, asshole. What was that snort for."

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ciel, please, you already know how I feel about him-That _Claude_- Who even names their child Claude?!" "Um, you were named Sebastian, might I point out." "Sebastian is a fantastic name, mind you! Anyway, I digress. I don't like him, and I thought I made that pretty obvious." Ciel narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, completely unamused. "Yeah I know, considering I almost got killed by a falling sand weight." "Oh come on, that was an accident! I didn't mean to. It was supposed to hit him!" Ciel sat up and turned to Sebastian. "You are so psychotically obsessive, and I don't know how to feel about it." Sebastian held up a finger and spoke defensively,"Um, excuse me, I prefer protective or possessive. I'm not psychotic…" He paused before shrugging," Kinda." Ciel pushed off the couch with a scoff. "Kinda." He repeated, walking over to the ice bucket and pulling out a bottle of wine. "Ciel. You're not old enough to drink." Sebastian said, with a smirk. Ciel rolled his eyes and pulled out the cork. "Please, save it. I've been drinking since I was sixteen. I'm actually a responsible drinker, believe it or not." He said, proceeding to pour two glasses of Pinot Noir. He sat back down and handed a glass to Sebastian, bringing his legs crisscrossed. "That might be, but you've a performance tonight. We don't need you buzzed, or worse." "I just want a glass now! I'm tired, and I want to relax before tonight." Ciel exclaimed. Sebastian was quiet for a moment before speaking once more. "What's on your mind?" He said, sipping his drink. Ciel sighed and did the same. "Well, you're observant." Sebastian rolled his eyes and his sass. "It's Alois, you see," Ciel slumped a little," I was really mean last night. I mean, I told him about you because I thought he would understand, but he just thought I was crazy and I got mad and said some mean things. In hindsight though, I probably did sound crazy, and I feel terrible now. I think he's mad at me or something because he didn't come to practice today. He never misses practice. Never ever!" Ciel cried out. "I don't think he could stay mad at you Ciel. I think that maybe he wasn't feeling well. It's probably nothing, Dear." Sebastian smiled reassuringly at Ciel, trying to cheer him up from his sudden depression. "He's my best friend, Sebastian… I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." Ciel gazed into his glass, giving it a few swirls. "I know. And that's why I don't think—" "Ciel? It's me, Claude. Can I come in?" Ciel and Sebastian stared at each other, eyes wide, before running about, Sebastian hopping up and rushing to the mirror, leaving his glass on the side table. "Um, yeah! Just, gimme a minute." He stressed. He ran to Sebastian, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Come back later. Okay?" He asked, biting his lip. He was answered with a kiss and a smile, before Sebastian went into the mirror, the shadows swallowing his figure. "Ciel? Is everything okay in there?" Claude questioned from the other side of the door. Ciel opened it quickly and smiled. "Everything's fine. Come in, please." He said, moving so he could enter.

* * *

><p>Claude smiled and did such. Claude walked in and sat down where Sebastian was moments before. He looked nervous almost, and Ciel couldn't think of any reason for <em>him<em> to feel that way. "I saw you at practice. Great job, as usual. But where were you last night? I was worried." He said, frowning. Ciel stuttered, face red. "O-oh you know, I was, ah, I went for a walk. I couldn't sleep. Adrenaline pumping, you know." Well. That was a terrible lie. You're doomed. There's no way he's going to believ—"Oh thank god. I thought something bad happened to you." Claude sighed in relief, pushing his glasses up, his amber eyes shining in the light. Ciel stood there relieved, and wiped away his nervous sweat. "No, im fine. Promise. I'm sorry I worried you though, I didn't mean to" Ciel sat down on the edge of the couch, fiddling with his thumbs. Claude smiled at Ciel and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him off the couch arm and onto his lap. He nuzzled his hair and spoke quietly into Ciels ear. "I'm just glad you're safe." Ciel bit his lip, feeling guilty about the current events. He politely got up and moved over to the other side of the couch, much to Claude's distaste. Ciel bit his lip and thought for a moment, trying to figure out a way to get Claude to leave. "Claude, I appreciate you coming over, I really do, but I need to go talk to Alois." Which wasn't a lie at all, but a good excuse to leave nonetheless. "Alois? What do you need to see Alois for?" He said rather quickly. Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I need to apologize to him. I said some mean things last night and I need to fix things." Claude nodded his head slowly, as if trying to comprehend what he said. "Yeah, alright. I guess I'll just see you later then, alright?" He stood up and gave Ciel a smile. Ciel smiled back "Yeah, sure thing." Claude pulled him into a hug, kissing his head. "I'll see you later, alright?" "Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p>Ciel decided to take the long way to Alois' room, walking down the stairs and through various twists and turns until he managed to make his way to the garden. He sat down in a stone bench and put his head in his hands. That was a very unexpected, and slightly unwanted visit from Claude, and Ciel couldn't help but feel guilty for thinking of Claude as unwanted in anyway. <em>No, I cant do this<em>, he thought to himself. _I cant make myself feel or not feel a certain way. Yes, I've only known Sebastian for a limited amount of time, but if you think about it, I haven't really known Claude much either. I know who he used to be. I don't know him now, _He lectured himself, _and even though I haven't known Sebastian by **name, **I've still known him and been around him longer than anyone else. He's been there for me when I thought I had no one, and even though its not Claudes fault, he wasn't. _Ciel rubbed his temple. He had to come clean. he couldn't lead Claude on like this- he didn't deserve it! He would explain to Claude that the spark that was once there wasn't anymore. He'd understand hopefully. And then he'd tell Sebastian his feelings, even though he wasn't so sure about how exactly he felt, he knew that he loved Sebastian, in one way or another. Ciel let out a deep breath, and turned his head, his attention being directed to a bush or blood red roses. He went to go pick one off of the bush, forgetting about the thorns and pricking himself deeply. He pulled his hand back as blood dripped down his thumb and onto the ground. He grumbled to himself and put his finger into his mouth, the metallic taste of blood spreading over his tongue, his nose crinkling in distaste.

He sighed and stood up, ready to face Alois. He slowly made his way to Alois' room, his heart beating and his thoughts moving at a mile a minute. He finally made his way to his friends room and have his door a small knock. "Alois? Alois, it's me Ciel. Can I please come in?" Ciel paused before knocking on Alois' door again, hopping from one foot to another. "I'm coming, stop that knocking!" Ciel heard Alois spew some obscenities from the behind the door before opening it. "Hey. What up?" He questioned, rubbing his head. "Can… I come in?" Ciel bit his lip. Alois didn't answer and went further into his room , but left the door open for Ciel. Ciel walked in and shut the door behind him. He crinkled his nose as he looked around. There were clothes and plates everywhere, bottles scattered around the room. "You need to clean up in here, you know." Alois snorted," You don't see me criticizing your room when I come over... Why did you come over though?" He questioned. Ciel frowned. "I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for snapping at you last night. I didn't mean to. And I hope you're not mad at me but if you are I understand." Ciel's head hung low. Alois stared at him incredulously. "Ciel, I'm not mad at you. I mean, I appreciate the apology, but really, im not mad. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. You trusted me and I didn't listen. I don't know what's happening, but if you're that passionate about it ill totally be along for the ride." Ciel smiled softly at Alois, his heart warm. "Thanks, Ali. I know it's hard to understand, but hopefully one day you will." "Me too Ciel."

* * *

><p>ALRIGHT GUYS. I'm sooo sorry I'm updating kinda late. I share my laptop with my two siblings, and they've been totally hogging it. Anyway, thank you for reading, and remember to favorite, review, follow, and recommend. Till next time, Friends! Good morning, Goodnight, and Good day.<p>

**_UPDATE_**

Hi! So I really want to apologize! I haven't been active in 55 days and I feel terrible! And when I originally wrote this chapter it was very late at night, an it was effortless, and short. SO, I went back in and I added a little bit, so even if you've already read this chapter, read it again! And TOMORROW, ill be adding chapter 6, which will be very important! Unfortunately, though, im probably not going to be able to write again until Wednesday because im going to New York to visit family, and I don't know if im going to bring my laptop, and it I do, I have no idea when ill have time to write! Anyway, i have another important thing

_**VERY IMPORTANT THING**_

I cant write smut. Im terrible at it, and I get so embarrassed. SO, in order for me to get better at writing it, and to write it easier, i want you guys to send me some writing prompts and ill write you your very own, dedicated to you, oneshot! Which, by the way, you will be able to judge me on because it might be bad, or really good! So please, send me some prompts, and since there aren't too many of you, ill totally be able to get to everyone, and itll be great! So do that aaaaaand everything will be fantastic!  
>so with this, i bid you all adieu. Goodnight, Goodmorning, and Good day!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A Demons song, Chap 6

**_I apologize for being a huge piece of shit and lying to you guys. _**

I said I would put up chapter six the day after I went in and fixed up chap. Five, BUT I DIDN'T. And even though it wasn't really my fault, and I physically could not have prevented not writing, I understand if you despise my whole being. Just please don't feel such a way towards my story, because they didn't do anything wrong and are a victim just as much as you are. Anyway, now that I'm done with that oh-so-eloquent apology, I give you chapter 6.

- -  
>The theatre erupted with applause as Ciel finished the last performance for that particular show. Ciel smiled and waved at the adoring audience, the rest of the cast coming on for curtain call. They took a couple bows and waved some more, roses of all colors flying onto the stage. What caught Ciel's eye, though, was the black rose with the red ribbon. He smiled and bent to pick it up, smelling the strange aroma it gave off. The curtain closed, but the applause went on for a few moments, before it turned into an excited chatter as the crowd made their way out. Back stage wasn't much different, with people congratulating each other for their wonderful works, champagne corks flying off with screeches of delight, and lots of laughter and all in all enjoyment. It would have been the perfect start for the cast party if it weren't for a fiery red head. "You! Little <em>spotlight steal-er.<em> How _dare _you take that part!" Grell Sutcliff was storming through the crowd, pushing people aside angrily, and stomping his black heeled boots. "Um, excuse me?" Ciel questioned, an eyebrow raised. "You heard me_, cane sporca! _That was my role, and you took it!" He seethed. Ciel glared at him, his arms crossing. "If I remember correctly, which I know I do, you turned down the role because you couldn't handle the heat of the _Opera Populaire, _remember, things falling, almost dying, no one to care for your little snooty dog." Snark oozed from his lips. Grells face began to turn red, and by now everyone was silent and simply watching, not knowing what to do about the violent red head. "How dare you speak to me in such a way, why, I should just—" He lunged for Ciel, knocking him onto the ground and pinning him there with one hand. He pulled his hair and scratched his face, drawing beads of blood. People began too yell for help, knowing it would be useless if one of them were to intervene. Ciel thrashed his body, getting his knee up enough to give a slight blow to the groin. "Fuck you, you piece of shit! Trying to kick me like that!" Grell yelled through his teeth and slapped the boy under him square in the face. "Get off of me you bitch!" Ciel yelled, finally freeing a hand and landing a hard blow to Grells nose. Grell let out a cry and grabbed his nose, blood dripping down his face. Ciel took the chance to scramble out from under him, giving him a kick to his gut for time. "My face! My beautiful face! You dirty rat! You'll pay for that!" He pulled a pair of scissors out from his trouser pockets and ran to Ciel. Ciels eyes went wide and he tried to back away, but ended up back against the wall. He closed his eyes in fright and waited for the stab of scissors, but they never came. He heard a gasp and opened his eyes.

There, standing before him with his hand around Grell's neck, was none other than Sebastian. He had a grim look on his face, the mask covering his eyes and causing his eyes to look like black voids. His lips formed a thin line as he tightened his grip on Grell's neck. Grell let out a choked gasp and lawed at Sebastians hand. "What do you think you were doing?" He said, monotonously . "What gave you the right to harm him in any way?" He growled. Grell's face began to turn blue, and Sebastian let his body fall to the floor, gasps and coughs making their way in and out of Grell's mouth. "Well?" Sebastian demanded. The people around them made no noise, just stared at the unknown man in the mask. "W-who are you?!" Grell croaked. Sebastian held his head a bit higher and said, loudly. "I am the Opera Ghost. And you have meddled with something I hold dear to me. Are you prepared to face the consequences, flea?" the crowd began to murmur and many faces began to go pale. The Opera Ghost was not a force to be messed with, and people who had both witnessed his wrath and heard of it knew that. He had always been a protector of sorts to the house, the one who brought harm to thief's and took care of the vermin in the house. But no one had ever seen him, not even his victims, so him being out in the open like this was terrifying to the onlookers. Grell looked as if he was staring death in the face, something he could have very well been doing, too. "P-please. Please don't kill me. It's not my fault, anyway, it's that brats!" He exclaimed, pointing at Ciel. Sebastian was suddenly behind Grell, his own scissors on his neck. "Don't lie to me like that. You were about to try and kill this boy. Why else would you be _running at him with these_?" He said, pressing the blade part of the scissors against his throat to make his point. Grell cried out, desperately, "I wasn't going to kill him! Just slice him up a bit to remind him of his place!" Sebastian didn't speak for a moment before whispering dangerously quiet. "And where might his place be, Mr. Sutcliff?" Grell gulped, the blade drawing a small bead of blood. "With all the other dirty orphan whores, that's where! My inside voices tell me everything that goes on when I'm not around. Everyone sees how Claude looks at him! They're obviously sleeping together! That's the only way he'd be able to get any major part. Who knows who else he's sleeping with! He's probably fucking Soma and Agni too so he can get a raise!" He yells, scornfully. Sebastian's jaw tenses up before he's back in front of Grell. Quicker than anyone's eyes could see, Sebastian's hands began to fly forward, hitting Grell in various places, causing the man in front of him to let out pained cries. This went on for multiple moments before he landed a final blow on his throat. Grell choked out a pained noise and fell to his knees. He looked up to Sebastian and his mouth began moving, but no noise came out. Grell tried again, but it was no use. "Until you learn how to keep your mouth _shut_, and to respect others, you will have no voice. You can now be in the silent roles. This is _your_ place." Sebastian said coldly. "It disgusts me than someone like you would dare put your hands on someone as pure as Ciel. He's done nothing that gives you the right to say such things about him. And by the way, he's never slept with anyone in this Opera house. That's coming from me. He got that role from pure talent, and his set of shows made more money than your last three did. Let that sink in."

He turned around to Ciel so he could take him away, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Ciel…," He turned to the gaping crowd, "Where did the boy go." The crowd was silent before a small boy with red berets in his hair stepped forward and pointed towards the stairs. "He went up there." He said. Sebastian nodded to him and left without a word. He ran up the spiraled staircase, which led to the performers living quarters. He ran to Ciel's room and barged in, but Ciel was nowhere to be found. "Ciel! Ciel, where are you!" He yelled, before noticing the mirror ajar. He opened it the rest of the way and ran down the tunnel to his own quarters to find Ciel sitting at the edge of the water, his knees pulled to his chest and his head down. Sebastian walked slowly to him and sat down next to him. He put his arm around him and Ciel jerked his head up. His face was dirty and bloody, with wet tear streaks the only thing to clear away the residue of the fight. "Ciel, I'm so sorry. I should have been there sooner but I thought you went straight to your room like you usually do and—" "I didn't sleep with anyone." He said quickly. "What?" "I said I didn't sleep with anyone. With any of them, I swear, it's true! I would never—" he cut himself off with a sob, and more tears fell down his face. Sebastian's face was filled with shock."Ciel, I know that. I know you didn't. And even if you did, as much as I wouldn't like it, that's your choice to make, not mine. I wouldn't ever hold it against you—" "But I wouldn't sleep with any of them ever! Because the only one I want is you!" He said, his face red and stained with tears. There was a silence before Ciel spoke again. "I don't want anyone else. Ever. I only want you, forever and always. I couldn't dream of being with anyone else. And I know it would be hard, and we'd fight, but everyone fights, and I know we can get through it. Sebastian, I love you. And if you'd take me, I want to be with you forever." He said, eyes sparkling with unfallen tears. Sebastian wiped his eyes for him, his chest hurting to see the one he loved cry for him. "Ciel… I wouldn't want anyone else. My heart and soul belongs to you, forever." Ciel let out a small whimper. "You mean it?" He asked. "I would never lie to you. You're the only one for me." Ciel leaned his head to Sebastian's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Forever and always."

_**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER**_

Just want to throw that out there. Really, though. This chapter means a lot to me, for personal reasons, but whatever. You're here to read fanfiction, not learn about my life. Anyway, remember to favorite, review, and reccomend. Good day, Goodnight, and Good morning.

-Love TLE


	7. Chapter 7

So, if you remember correctly, I was supposed to update many months ago. Like, around Easter. Here's the thing though—I killed my computer. Like, it had 17 viruses on it and I couldn't do anything. My mouse wouldn't even work, it would just freeze and I'd have to restart everything. But after many months, it is fixed. It was partially my fault? But probably not _all_ my fault considering I share this computer with two other people. Nonetheless, I'm very sorry. And without further ado, I give you chapter seven.

* * *

><p>Ciel's face took a mighty beating. His eye was purple, his lip had a nasty cut going through it and he had a ripe bruise along his cheek. But he was happy. He and Sebastian were together constantly due to the lack of shows (for that week.) and, frankly, just their dire need to be together. The rest of the cast took Ciel's absent for embarrassment from what happened with Grell, and although none of them took Grell's side, no one looked for him because they thought it would be best for him to be "Alone". The only one who would look for him was Alois. Alois wasn't there when the spat happened, and didn't hear about it until after it happened. He had immediately ran to Ciel's room, fumingly mad.<p>

"_Ciel!" Alois flung open the door and rushed in. "Ciel!" He yelled. "What! Alois, why are you yelling." Ciel ran out from his bathroom, robe pulled around hiss naked body and hair wet from his interrupted bath. "Oh gosh Ciel!" Alois charged over and hugged him before pushing him back to inspect his face. "Jesus, he fucked you up pretty bad Ciel. You look awful." Ciel grumbled, "Thanks, That makes me feel so good. I love hearing that." Alois rolled his eyes and kissed Ciel's nose. "Ha-ha." He said blandly, "Would you rather me lie and tell you you've never looked better? Because honestly, I think that's even worse." "….no" Ciel pouts. The blond boy giggled and looked at Ciel, sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry you got hurt." He spoke softly. Ciel hugged him by the waist. "It's okay. You had other things to do. It's not your fault he's fucking nuts." He smiled and pulled back. "Besides, some help came along anyway." _

"_Ah, yes so I heard." Alois made his way to the couch. "The Opera Ghost. How exciting…" Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What's with that tone." Alois waved his hand, "Nothing, nothing! I just find it odd that this Opera Ghost was so defensive over you…" Ciel furrowed his eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?" "It means, I think you're a piece of shit for taking all the hot guys. Yeah, I heard about his looks!"Alois jumped up. "Mey Rin told me all about those muscle, and from what she said about his face- what she could see at least- he was __**fine**__." He pouted. Ciel sighed and raised a brow. "Well, I guess I'm just the full package." "I've seen your package, it's not that full." Ciel blushed furiously and smacked his cackling friend in the chest. "Oh shut up!" "Ok fine! I've got to go though, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were. Bye, Ciel!" He ruffled his friends hair and danced out the door. Ciel gritted his teeth and seethed. "Don't. Say. Anything." He hissed, before hearing Sebastian hysterically laugh from the bathtub._

* * *

><p>"You know who I think would be cute together?" Ciel said. He currently had Sebastian's head in his lap and was playing with his hair. They were in Sebastians quarters, on his bed, with the lace canopy surrounding them. "Hmmm…" He questioned, sleepily. "Alois and Claude." Sebastian snorted and sat up. "Your friend and your ex lover? Boyfriend? You never had sex, and you weren't officially together… I don't know what you guys even were." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Ciel rolled his eyes. "We were…something. It doesn't matter! We're not talking about that. We're talking about them. Don't you think they'd be cute?" Sebastian thought for a moment. "Well, considering I don't like Claude- at all- I don't really have a good opinion." "That's probably true. I mean, I know Alois thinks Claude's hot already, so all I have to do is make Claude think the same about Alois and then everyone can be happy!" Sebastian snorted. "You know, once you tell Claude the truth. He still thinks you guys are going to be together." Ciel went pale. "Shit… Fucking <em>shit, you're right."<em> "I'm always right, Ciel. And at the way things are going, you need to talk to him soon. If it were me, I'd go talk to him right now but, hey what can my op—Where are you going." He asked as Ciel began putting on his shoes. "I'm going to go talk to him. It'll be best this way." He finished tying his shoes and pulled back the canopy. Sebastian jumped up. "Wait, Ciel don't, stay with me." He pouted and jutted his lip out pleadingly. "Cut with the puppy dog eyes—" "Woof." "No! I'm going now. I'll see you later and tell you what happens." Sebastian sighed and flopped back onto the bed. "Fine. Just be quick. I want to cuddle." Ciel rolled his eyes and started walking back up to the living quarters.

When he got to Claude's door he could feel his stomach twist into knots. He lightly began to knock on the door, lip in between teeth. He could hear some movement behind the door before a shirtless and wet Claude opened up. "Ciel! This is a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you in a couple days. Your face looks better than before. Oh – come in!" He stepped aside and let a nervous Ciel walk away. He bent down to give Ciel a kiss but Ciel turned his head. "C- Claude… we need to talk." He turned and sat down on the couch, head hanging. "Ciel… what's wrong?" He sat down next to Ciel but left some space in between them. "Claude you see… I think you're a really great guy. I think anyone would be lucky to have someone like you by their side! But you see… I'm not that person. It's not that I don't think you're good enough, I think you're great but—" "There's someone else." Ciel looked at him shocked. "H-how'd you know?" He said quietly. "You wouldn't have talked to me like that if you just didn't want to be with me." Claude said. He had a small smile on his lips, but sad eyes. "I'm not mad—what's there to be mad about? You we're never really mine to keep. Disappointed, yes. You're a great guy Ciel. But I'm not mad. I wish you and whoever the other person is the best of luck." Ciel smiled, tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Claude. I wish you the best of luck with whomever it is you end up with in the future." Ciel got up and kissed Claude on the cheek. "Thank you." He smiled at him again before leaving. Claude sighed and stood, going over to the small bar in the corner of the large room. He picked up his strongest bottle and popped it open. "I guess it's just going to be you and me for a while."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Alois found himself outside Claude's Room. <em>You need to tell him how you feel. If you just keep in inside It'll just eat you inside and you already feel terrible about what happened before so just go and DO IT. <em>Alois knocked at the door violently. "Claude, it's me! Open up please!" He waited a moment before knocking again. "Claude, are you there? C-claude…" he bit his lip and turned to leave before the door opened. "Oh! Claude you're here! I thought you we're out. If you're busy I can come…"Alois stopped as Claude went back into his room, leaving the door open as an invitation. Alois furrowed his brow and walked in. He crinkled his nose. "It smells like hella fucking alcohol in here." " That's because I'm trying to drown myself in it." He said, taking a swig from what looked to be a bottle of whiskey. "What—Why?" Alois sat down on Claude's bed, curious as to why he would be doing this to himself. He walked drunkenly to Alois and crawled onto the bed, cuddling up against a pillow. "Ciel's with another man. I'm assuming it's a man. I couldn't see him with a woman. He tried that once with this girl Elizabeth," Claude snorted a laugh, "That was a sight." Alois gaped. "He's with someone else? Wait wait wait. When did this happen?!" He said exasperatedly. Claude flailed his arms and, with wide eyes said, "I dunno! He just waltzed in here and said he was with someone else!" He took another drink and slurred, "Imean, he was more elok-eloc-eloquent than that, ansooo much more polite-" He brushed his messy hair back from his head and adjusted his glasses," But yeah, he's with someone else. I dunno the guy, but lucky him. Son of a bitch…" He pouted and flung the top part of his body off the bed so all the blood went to his head. Alois stood there in shock. "Wow… I mean, I'm sorry Claude. This is a really shitty way to get over it though." Alois took the bottle from Claude's hand, Claude giving a whine and made grabby hands for it back. "Noooooo. I want to feel nothing." Alois rolled his eyes and took the bottle to the bar. "You might feel nothing now, but you'll feel it tomorrow. Trust me, I'd know." Claude snorted and sat up. "You're too young to be drinking like that." Alois shrugged and walked back over. "I'm too young to be feeling that bad, but it happens anyway." Claude nodded in agreement and was quiet for a while. "I want to be happy for him, but I just feel bad. But I also feel relieved because a part of me wasn't with him anyway…" He spoke quietly, so quiet it was almost a whisper. "What do you mean, Claude?" Alois sat cross legged on the bed and listened.  
>"Ever since the night we had sex, I've felt different. Like, I know we don't know each other that well, and I know it's so wrong of me, but it's been in my head and I can't get it out! But I felt so guilty and I pretended not to remember but I did- I do- and I just—" He stopped and let out a sob. Alois looked at him with sad eyes and scooched over to put his arms around the crying man. "Claude, hey! Look at me. It's okay." Alois smiled and wiped away the tears. "It's okay." The man wailed, "No it's not! My luck is terrible. I end up with feelings for people who have none for me! It hurts so bad, I don't want to do it anymore!" Alois moved his face so they were looking straight at each other. "No feelings? Claude, why do you think I came here tonight? To talk about politics? I came to tell you how I felt!" Claude cocked his head. "How you feel?" He sniffed. Alois nodded.<p>

"I came because the feelings were eating me alive. I had to tell you, whether you felt the same or not. I wanted you to know how I felt…" Alois smiled softly. Claude looked at him amazed. "How do you feel?" Alois blushed. "I'm not totally sure, honestly. But I do know it's strong. I do know that I want to find out. And I know I want to find out with you." Claude sighed. "God, I hope I'm not imagining this." Alois laughed at him and kissed his lips softly. "I assure you, you're not. You should rest though. You need to sleep off all the alcohol, and pray the hangover isn't as bad as I'm guessing it will be." Claude pulled Alois down onto the bed next to him. "Only if you stay with me." Alois smiled," I think that can be done."

* * *

><p>Here it is! Chapter seven. I apologize once more for my absence. It sucked. But here's a question for you guys: Is there anything you want to want to see in the story? Because im ngl, I kind of haven't planned out everything that will happen, so if you think of something, tell me! Anyway, I'm done Remember to favorite, review, and reccomend. Good day, Goodnight, and Good morning.<br>-TLE


End file.
